The Reunion
by l2b
Summary: AU and B/A. Their ten yr high school reunion with 1 part from high school. Sucky summary don't blame me.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

First shot give me a damn break and don't scream how lame it is too loud.

Complete and total AU.

Threw in whoever I felt like throwing in.

Not so random couplings.

Angel O'Conner to most girls at Sunnydale High the hottest guy ever. He was asked out almost every day and his friends, Spike and Doyle, had pretty much lost count of the girls he did turn down which was all of them. Angel was the perfect student athletic and smart but most importantly rich. Most girls were just after his money but it helped that he was hott. That's why he never went out with any girl. He thought they were all after his money. But that changed second day sophomore year.

A transfer student was a big to deal to Sunnydale mainly because it was a small town. But this one was different. She was pretty and from the moment she walked in the door every guy had a crush on her. For once in his life Angel was no exception. Even Spike, who had already devoted himself to Dru, and Doyle, who worshipped popular girl, Cordelia, from afar, had to admit she had something going for her. But new girl made a mistake. She became friends with the wrong people, Willow, Oz, Xander, and Anya. So by the time lunch came she was an enemy of the in crowd, mainly Cordelia, Darla, Harmony, and their group of followers.

That's how Angel found the mystery girl. She was tripped by Darla and had hit the back of her head on a table so Angel was standing over her while Cordelia tried to explain what happened. Everyone in the cafeteria was crowded around them and no one had the brains to run for help so they all heard her first words when she started to wake up.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she was ready to deck whoever had tripped her but she had no explanation as to what she saw standing above her. One word came to mind so she said it.

"Angel?"

While everyone laughed at what she called him 'Angel' helped her up and Cordelia supplied him with her name.

"Hey, are you –"

"Oh my god. We are so sorry. We didn't mean for you to hit your head. Are you all right? Can we help you?"

"Thanks for interrupting Cordelia. Do you need help to the nurse's office?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Drop the good boy act, Liam. She's perfectly fine. Now let's get lunch."

"Shut up, Darla."

'Angel' led her out of the cafeteria and into the hall.

"Since your real name isn't 'Angel' what is it?"

"Liam."

"Doesn't fit you."

"Never liked it."

"Good, so now I'm gonna call you 'Angel'."

"Why would you call me that?"

"Cause you looked like my 'Angel' when I woke up," she said immediately blushing.

"Just when you woke up?"

"I don't know. You do a pretty good impersonation when I'm fully conscious. Thanks for your help, Angel.

"My pleasure, Buffy."

5 minutes later

"Liam. Hey, Liam. Man, what's wrong with you? Hello, anybody in there? Something wrong, dude? Who died? Liam, wake up. LIAM!!!"

"Huh. What?"

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh what?"

"Man, I know that look."

"What look?"

"It's the same look I had after I met Dru."

"What's that supposed to mean"

"It means you got a crush on new girl."

"Her name is Buffy. And no, I don't have a crush on her."

"You can't avoid it."

"Whatever. I got class."

"Why are you suddenly going?"

"Dad promises a Ferrari for all As. So see you."

After school

__

I'm here just because I'm worried about her. Yeah, worried she already has a boyfriend. Spike can't be right. He's never right. I can't have a crush on her. I've never had a crush. There's a first time for everything. Since when do I have two voices in my head.

"Um…hi. Can I help you?"

"Huh? What?"

"I said can I help you? Wait a minute. Who are you?"

"Oh. I'm An…Liam. I'm here to see Buffy."

"Are you going to sit out here all day or come in?"

"I'm coming."

"By the way I'm Dawn, Buffy's sister.

Angel followed her to the door and waited for her to unlock it. But he had to smile when he heard Buffy's words.

"Dawnie? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Buff."

"How was your day? Did anybody pick on you? Do you need any help on homework…," she stopped when she turned the corner. "Angel. Hi."

"Buff. Fine. No. And I don't trust you with my homework," then Dawn disappeared up the stairs.

"What are you doing here? And why are you laughing at me?"

"I never pictured you as a motherly figure and it's kinda funny."

"Oh. But wait…how did you get my address?"

"My friend Doyle," noticing her blank expression he continued, "His dad sold you the house."

"Oh. So why are you here?"

"I uhh…wanted to make sure you were all right and askyououtfordinneronFridaynight."

"What?"

"Dinner. Friday night."

"Wanted to make sure I heard right. I'd love to."

"All right then."

School Tuesday morning

As soon as Angel walked into school five girls surrounded him and as him out. _Too bad they're not the one I really want._ He glanced over them and saw Spike and Doyle laughing at his situation but eventually they bailed him out.

"So why didn't you go out with them?"

"Cause I don't wanna. Hey Doyle look. There's Cordelia."

"Hey Cordy." Doyle always called her that and she usually hit him afterwards.

"Shut up, loser."

"Bitch."

"Whatever. Hey Liam."

"Oh. Hey."

"Hey Liam. There's new girl. Go ask her out."

Angel looked in the direction Spike was pointing and saw her talking with Willow, her newly acquired best friend.

"I don't need to," he casually replied shocking everyone.

"Are you sure about that, love?" That was Dru she usually snuck up behind them and scared the crap out of them but now they were used to it. Spike draped an arm around Dru and looked at Angel for his response. Surprising everyone he said nothing and started to walk towards Buffy. _I really hope she doesn't hit me for this. Why the hell is everyone watching? Don't they have better things to do? At least this will keep Darla away from me._

He finally reached her and slid both arms around her waist from behind. Willow had a look of pure surprise on her face while Buffy turned around eyes flaming. She relaxed when she saw it was Angel and tried to pull back but he wouldn't let her go.

"Um…Angel," she whispered, "Shouldn't we save the public affection until after our date?"

He leaned in close and whispered, "Why wait?"

She seemed to be thinking about it and he could've sworn she was going to hit him but he got a little surprise. Buffy slid her arms around his neck then pulled Angel's head sown and kissed him. She thought it would be a quick kiss but he instantly deepened it. They pulled away a couple minutes later not even aware of the whole hallway watching. 

"I have a question for you. Can we move the date to tomorrow night?"

Buffy laughed then said, "That'd be great, Angel."

Oblivious to them everyone was mouthing 'Angel' and looking around confused. Now Angel felt a tap on his shoulder so he released Buffy but still kept an arm around her waist and turned around. Before them stood an angry Darla.

"But Liam we have a date tomorrow night."

"Do you really think I'm that stupid, Darla?"

"Well you are blonde, Buffy."

"And so are you. I'm not going to fall for your cheap tricks. Angel's my man now."

"Walk you to class, Buff.

"Sure."

And that began the legacy of Buffy and Angel. Flash forward ten years to the future. They are married,, own a growing yet successful business, and have a one-year-old daughter. Only eight people from high school know they are married. Willow married Oz and owns a computer company. Oz's band, Dingoes Ate My Baby, is just starting to rise to fame. Xander and Anya are engaged and own their own little business which is quickly becoming a large chain. Cordelia gained a conscience in the middle of their junior year and dropped the in crowd. After seven years of ignoring Doyle she finally gave in and they are now happily dating. They are both top CEO's for Buffy and Angel's company. Spike and Dru are living of off their wealthy parents and drop by every once in a while. It is now time for their Ten-Year High School Reunion. Everybody is going except Spike and Dru.

Angel walked into the Hyperion Hotel. Even though the high school was in Sunnydale the reunion was in Los Angeles so their group from San Francisco flew down and were all staying at the Hyperion. Angel approached the check in desk not knowing if he was going to run into anyone he knew or not.

From the entrance Darla and a couple of girls who had liked Angel and were still single were watching him approach the desk **_alone_**.

"Reservation for Angel O'Conner."

"One room. One king sized bed. Right?"

"Yes that should be right."

The man handed him two keys.

"Actually, can you keep one key for my wife? She should be here in an hour or so."

"All right. What's her name?"

"Buffy O'Conner."

"Okay, please enjoy your stay."

"Thank you."

All Darla because of the loud nature of the hotel knew was that he had come in alone and now she had her chance. In her mind she began to make up a story to discredit Buffy but she had nothing to work with until Buffy came in half an hour later balancing a sleeping one year old girl on her hip.

"My husband, Angel O'Conner, already checked in. Did he leave a key for me?"

"Buffy O'Conner?"

"Yes."

"Here you go."

"Thank you very much."

She still couldn't make out what they had been saying but that didn't matter. Now Darla finally had her story. Buffy after dating Angel for a couple years was dumped because he caught her cheating on him. Years later she got pregnant by a one-night stand and now had to make her living as a prostitute. Right away Darla started to spread her story.

Willow while in the lobby recognized Harmony who had changed much and was now talking to her.

"Oh my god Willow. Do you know what happened to Buffy Summers?"

"Actually yeah I do."

"Isn't it horrible that she cheated on Liam and then got pregnant a couple years later? The worst part is that she has to live as a prostitute."

"WHAT? Who told you that?"

"Darla."

"Sorry, Harmony, I gotta go."

In Angel and Buffy's room

"Angel, honey?"

"Yeah?" 

"I've gotta go drop off Jessica at my mom's house. She's been literally desperate to see her granddaughter."

"All right. I'll meet you at the restaurant."

Buffy went out then got on Elevator 2 and went to the lobby.

Just as the doors to Buffy's elevator closed Willow's opened.

"407. 407. Here. ANGEL! BUFFY! Open up!"

"Will, what's the matter?"

"It's Buffy. Is she here?"

"No, she went to drop Jessica at her mom's house. She's keeping her for the weekend. What's wrong?"

"It's Darla. She made up some crazy story about how you dumped Buffy. Then she had a one night stand with some guy so she was pregnant with Jessica and now she's living as a hooker."

"I'll kill her."

"Wait. Did you say Buffy left?"

"Yeah. Oh no, she must have heard by now."

"Let's go."

They rushed on to an elevator and down the lobby. Apparently nobody from Sunnydale was down there. So they went to get Oz and took a taxi to the restaurant where everybody was meeting. Angel sprinted into the restaurant and nearly collided into Xander.

"Angel. Have you heard what stupid story Darla made up?"

"Will told me. Darla's lucky she didn't tell me or I would have killed her. Have you seen Buffy?"

"No. Don't worry she'll be here soon."

"Who will be here soon?"

"Buff, good. You haven't happened to run into anybody saying they're so sorry about everything."

"Actually, Harmony said something like that. What are they so sorry about?"

"Darla made up a story about how Angel dumped you cause you were cheating on him. Then years later you got pregnant with some guy's baby and now you work as a hooker."

"WHAT!!! Angel don't kill her yet."

"Why not?"

"If she gets to have fun so should we."

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry, Xander. I'll tell when everyone is here cause we all have to be in on this. Ohhhhhh now I get it."

"Get what?"

"That's why Riley Finn wanted to 'talk'."

"I'll kill him."

"Not yet."

After dinner

"So Buffy, what's the plan?"

By the time everyone got there they already knew about Darla's story. They all agreed to go along with whatever Buffy had planned to do all though Angel seemed a bit skeptical of her method of revenge.

"Okay. First, everybody has to go along with the story. Now I'm positive Riley Finn will ask me to be his date for the reunion. Angel you have to make sure Darla is your date."

"Buffy, if you love me you won't make me do this."

"If you love me you will do this."

"Fine. But if she tries to kiss me I'm running."

"I'd hit you if you didn't, sweetie."

"So what are you going to do after that, Buff?"

"I'm hoping everything will just snowball, Cord. Everybody in?"

"Yeah."

The next morning

_Buffy,_

I have a meeting this afternoon but I told them you weren't coming so feel free to spend the day with Willow and them. Now I'm going to visit my family. I'd ask you to come but you seemed to need your sleep. I'll give them your best wishes.

Love,

Angel

"Hey, Wills. Watcha doin' today?"

"Nothin' much. Why?"

"Well, Angel went to visit his family then he has a meeting so I'm bored."

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"He thought I needed my sleep."

"How sweet!"

"Yeah, but I'm bored."

"Wanna go find Riley?"

"Why?"

"So he'll ask you out."

"Oh yeah."

"Are you sure he'll do it cause he thinks you make a living as a _you know_?"

"Yeah, he will. He's still the same slimeball from Sunnydale and my current occupation will only encourage him."

"But does he deserve it?"

"Course. You saw the things he did in high school."

"All right let's find him."

"Wait. Let's get Cordy and Anya. They'll want a chance to gloat when it's all done." 


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

Completely AU.

"All right, guys. You know the plan?"

"Yep. We ran into you accidentally and decided to take pity on you since we used to be such good friends in high school. So now we're going to take you shopping for a dress to wear for the reunion. And we _accidentally_ run into Riley."

"Good. There he is. Oh my god, Riley hi. I didn't expect to run into you again so soon."

"Buffy. How's life? Are you ready to have that **_talk_**?"

"Oh not now. The girls are showing me around the better parts of LA."

"Buffy look at that dress," Willow then pointed to red, strapless, full-length evening gown, "Go try it on."

"Okay."

"So have you ladies heard about your companion's current occupation?"  


"Yes, Riley."

"So why are you here with her?"

"Come on look at the poor thing. We're just trying to be nice. After all we were such good friends in high school so we can't help but take pity on her. She doesn't even have a dress or a date for the reunion."

"Never knew you had such a good soul, Cordelia."

"Well, you never really knew me."

"Oh my god, Buffy, you look great."

"Thanks, Anya. Do you guys think I should get it?"

"You look exquisite Buffy. Do you want to be date for tomorrow evening? If you don't already have one."

"That'd be so great, Riley. I'd love to go with you."

"Here, Buff, buy the dress."

"Thanks, Will."

Once Riley and Buffy made plans they left the store to get lunch.

"Told ya he'd go for it, Will."  


"Fine, he's a jerk. I just tend to see the good in people."

"No, Willow, you tend to make up the good in people."

Somewhere in LA

"Liam!!!"

__

When will people stop calling me that? It's not my name at least not anymore. He put on a smile and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Oh my god. How are you? I haven't seen you in like forever."

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

"It's me, Kate, from Sunnydale."

"Oh. How have you been?" _Right, that girl that Darla always picked on.._

"Isn't it horrible what happened to Buffy?"

"Yes." He looked away so she wouldn't see the lie on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, really, it's all right. I hate to cut this short but I have to attend a meeting."

"Oh, all right. Would you like to go to the reunion with me?"

"Um…can I have your number and I'll think about it?"

"Sure. Here you go. Bye."

__

Thank god that's over. Buffy did ask…well… tell me to go with Darla so I guess I'll call her and tell her 'no'. I just hope I don't run into Darla today. 

"KATE!!!"

"Oh, Darla, what are you doing here?"  
  
"The better question is what are you doing with my man?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I finally have my chance to get Liam and I'm not going to let some high school nerd who should never get his time of day ruin it."  
  
"Whatever. But you should be careful now. You've got competition and by the way that's my man."

Oblivous to the contending girls Buffy, Willow, Cordy, and Anya were sitting at the little café next door trying their best not to laugh out loud and bring attention to themselves.

"Oh my god Angel is going to die when he hears this."

"Do you think Darla and Kate will start stalking him?"  
  
"I don't know. Why?"  


"Well they could follow you to the same restaurant or hotel room."

"Oh no I'm not going to give up alone time. This is the first weekend we've had alone since Jessica was born and I am so not switching hotel rooms."

"Fine but be on the lookout for blondes."

"Oh are we meeting again for dinner tonight."

"Yeah, but the boys can't make it. They say it's a surprise."

"Ooh, I wanna see this one play out. Has anyone besides me noticed that people keep calling Angel 'Liam'?"

"You're right, Buff. But I guess since they don't know of the marriage they don't know about the name change either. Anyways it's better if you dump a girl why would you change your name to the nickname she gave you?"

"All right, all right. Where you guys wanna go tonight?"

"Ooh that new French restaurant near Citywalk."

After dinner in Buffy and Anel's room

"Angel, does everybody still call you Liam?"

"Yeah, why?"  
  
"No, just wondering…oh my god you'll never believe what we saw at lunch today."

"What? Darla and Kate fighting over me?" he came over and sat down next to her on the bed. After a while the silence got to him. 

"Are you going to tell me what you saw?"  
  
"I don't need to."  
  
"You're kidding right?"

"For someone being overly sarcastic, you're right."

"Oh god NO!!!"

"Why was Kate there anyways?"

"Well she asked me out for the reunion."

"So what'd you say?"  
  
"Since I love you soooooo much and you told me to ask Darla. I had no choice but to obey and then Darla asked me out and I said yes so now I have to call Kate and tell her I already have a date."

"Good boy. Oh by the way Riley did ask me out."  


"I'll kill the bastard if he lays a hand on you."

"You are so overprotective."

A/N – no real point except to get some stuff out of the way  
  



	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing.

Complete AU.

Thx for the reviews since I haven't said it b4.

Any1 noe where I can find a story with Riley getting beat up by Angel and Buffy is helping or cheering him on. Slightly j/k. But if u do noe tell me in a review or e-mail.

The next morning

"So, Buff, are you ready for tonight?"  


"I hope so."  
  
"What do you mean I hope so? This is Riley Finn. You know the guy who was actually named Pervert of the Year. And asked you out almost only because of your supposed job. You should be dreading this not hoping about it."

"Thanks for the support."

"I'm only stating the obvious."

"You know Spike and Dru would be so proud."

"Yeah, too bad they're not coming."

"Oh, the boys told me what they did."

"What did they do this time?"

"No, for the surprise they somehow got us all seated at the same table."

"Um…why?"

"So we can all share in the glory of embarrassing Darla and Riley."

"You know we're the ones practically committing adultery."

That night

"Buffy, do you have to wear that dress."

"Um…yeah, why?"  


"Because you're killing me. How am I supposed to sit next to you when you're dressed like that?"

"That's not funny, Angel."

"I'm not trying to be. Besides it's Liam tonight don't you remember."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I have to go to Willow's now."

"Why?"

"Cause Riley's supposed to pick me up there."

"Damn."

At dinner

"So, Riley, what do you do?"

"Well, I'm an accountant for a major law firm."

"Sounds um…interesting."

"Soooo, are you done catching up with your friends because I still want to have that talk?"

"Um…Buff, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah."

Once they were away from the table the two other girls joined them.

"What's up Wills? Not that I mind the distraction from my ever so boring and not to mention perverted date."

"Um…are you guys sure Spike and Dru aren't coming?"

"Positive. Spike called Angel and told him he wasn't coming. Why?"

"Cause no one else I know has that color of platinum blonde hair," she said pointing in the direction of the double doors.

"Oh my god, that is them."

"So, no biggie. Give us something else to do besides listening to the Whore and Pervert of the Millenium."

"Yeah, but they don't know about the lies and they're probably looking for us."

"Let's just go back to our seats and hope they pick up on our subtle hints."

"They don't know the meaning of the word subtle."

"I know but we can't exactly do anything about it now."

When they got back to their seats Angel was giving Buffy some questioning looks but it wasn't like she could answer him.

"Willow, what's wrong?" Angel after they excused themselves to pretend to talk to some more old friends.

"Spike and Dru are here."

"So what's the big deal? It's not like we couldn't use the company."

"Yeah, but the lies and your acting."

"Shit. And here they come. Let's get back to the table."

"Spike, Drusilla what are you two doing here? Told me yourself you weren't coming. And don't you need to RSVP?"

"Well, I just had to surprise you, Angel. Besides didn't know if we were coming or not."

"Buffy, darling, how is Jessica and where did you send her? Everybody else is here."

"She's at my mom's, Dru."

"So how is the happy couple? Grateful for a night off?"

"Oh, we're fine, Spike."

"Darling Willow, I don't think he meant you."

"I'm sure he did, Dru."

"No, I didn't, Will."

"The wedding plans are great, Spike."

"I didn't mean that either, Xander."

"Sorry, no plans for marriage, yet."

"I'm NOT talking about that, Cordelia."

"Wait a minute, Cord. What do you mean 'yet'?"

"Will everyone shut up!?!" Spike graciously yelled causing the whole room to turn and stare.

"I never thought it would take this much to see how Angel and Buffy's marriage is. 'Sides they usually tell us whether we want to know or not."

"What marriage?" was asked simultaneously by Darla and Riley which was followed by both of them putting a hand on the respective date. 

  



End file.
